


Sangre en la Tierra (Blood on the Ground)

by veemarie



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned, canon compliant deaths, it is canon but also not, just sit back and enjoy, oh shit did she just do that, words in spanish and i will give translations later, yes things will get crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemarie/pseuds/veemarie
Summary: The daughter of a Son, the niece of a Mayan. What did fate hold in store for a girl with so much passion running through her blood? Would both worlds pull her apart and crush her or make her stronger? Who do you choose? Was she a daughter of Anarchy or a part of the tribe of Mayans? The universe always had a way of showing answers.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the end notes for the Spanish to English translations and pronunciations. 
> 
> Also please note that I think Angel is in Chino during this time so he and Dani won't be meeting JUUUUUSSSSSSTTTTTT yet. Trust me I wanna get there too and I am trying. So please be patient. If it isn't too much trouble please hit that kudos button or leave me a comment! It really helps me out. Luv y'all!

* * *

Life had never been easy for Dañiela Alvarez-Morrow aka Dani. Her mother had died of cancer when she was only 2 years old; leaving her to be raised by her father, Clay Morrow. Dani had hardly seen her father the first 2 years of her life because her mom's family were the leaders of a biker club called Mayans M.C. and Dani's father was in a rival M.C. called the Sons of Anarchy, but Clay and Isabel had fallen in love regardless. Her parents loved each other until the moment her mother drew her last breath and there had almost been a huge fight with her Tío Marcus to let Clay in the room to be with Isabel for the last time. Some say that her mom getting sick is what caused ‘Bloody ‘92’. All her mom wanted was peace before she died and for Clay to raise their daughter. How was he supposed to raise a kid, let alone a girl, he would ask. Luckily, Gemma was always there to help and that's how they got to where they are today; days after her 5th birthday and her father was getting married to Gemma Teller, soon to be Teller-Morrow. Dani pushed up her glasses and squinted her eyes looking at her stepmother’s dress. Smiling down lovingly at Dani, Gemma pushed a strand of hair behind Dani's ear.

“You look adorable baby girl.” Gemma said using Dani’s nickname. Dani had been baby girl, little grease monkey or kid since she could remember. Little grease monkey was because she liked to help fix up the bikes and cars.

“Thanks Gem... mom.” Dani said softly as she heard motorcycles driving into the parking lot of the park where Clay and Gemma were having their wedding. Dani hated dresses and was forced to wear one and a pale pink one at that. Everyone knew that Dani preferred her jeans, t-shirts, and vans over anything else. Today she looked like a little girl, not the tomboy that everyone was so used to.

There was a knock at the door of the little room where Gemma and Dani were waiting for the ceremony to start. Jackson Teller aka Jax, Gemma’s 17-year-old son, and Dani’s soon-to-be stepbrother, popped his blond head in and gave them a smirk. Dani turned red and quickly averted his eyes, she had had a small crush on him.

“Ma, you girls ready? Look at the little grease monkey lookin’ all cute and girly.” Jax said as Dani turned to gawk at him scoffing.

“Mom made me dress like this.” Dani mumbled as Gemma flicked Dani’s arm softly.

“Let’s get this show on the road, Clay is waitin for you two.” Jax said as he took hold of his mother’s arm.

The ceremony was quick and the reception was in full swing as Dani sat there staring at her father and her new stepmother sharing their first dance. Her mind went to a thought of her and maybe someone dancing like that someday. _ 'Maybe Jax _' her mind thought but she shook her head and scoffed. Jax was currently hanging out with the guys from the M.C. her dad was apart of, the Sons of Anarchy or SamCro as they were also known. Dani was a legacy as was Jax. It had been started by her uncle John, (her dad’s best friend and Jax’s father), her dad, and a few other guys. John had died when Dani was barely 3 years old in a motorcycle accident. Dani had woken up for months after, always dreaming that her father would suffer the same fate as John had, and sometimes she dreamt that Jax or Gemma would as well. It was her biggest fear that her family would all leave her. 

Staring out at the dancefloor Dani saw that Jax was now dancing with his girlfriend Tara Knowles, she was so plain looking that Dani didn’t understand what he saw in her, and hoped that he found someone different. Dani picked at the cake that was in front of her promising that one day maybe someone wouldn't see the awkward little scrawny girl with glasses. Dani’s real mom, Isabel Alvarez, had been such a beautiful woman with her latina curves, long dark hair, and bright smile; Dani prayed that she would look that beautiful one day.

Watching her dad and step-mom share a kiss she noticed that Jax and Tara were looking deeply into each others eyes smiling. '_I'll never have that… with anyone.' _Dani sighed out loud as her Uncle Piney sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and knuckled the top of her head softly; she loved her Uncle Piney very much, she loved all the members of SamCro, they were each like fathers to her in different ways. 

“What’s up kid? Why are you sitting here alone looking like someone kicked your puppy?” Piney asked as Dani leaned into him, he was like a big teddy bear.

“Mom made me wear a dress, I look like a dork.” Dani said as she looked down at her stupid dress, not wanting to reveal that it was because she was jealous that she would never have a guy look at her like Jax looks at Tara. Piney just laughed at her, kissing the top of her head before heading off to the table where the rest of SamCro was.

* * *

The next few years passed in a blur and Dani had went from awkward 5 year old to awkward pre-teen. She still had her glasses but now she had just gotten braces to add to her awkwardness that she would have to wear for the next few years. She helped out at Teller-Morrow after school learning how to tune engines and fix motorcycles. She would follow Jax around learning all she could, she no longer had a crush on him, he had become her big brother, and she loved having him down the hall from her room when he lived at home, but he had moved into the clubhouse dorms last year. Dani missed his presence in the house, Gemma did too, but now she had Dani to dote on. Gemma always tried to get Dani to dress more girly but Dani would brush her off telling her that she liked her tomboy ways.

One day as Dani walked into the clubhouse to find her dad she heard loud arguing from the dorm rooms upstairs; she couldn’t help her curiosity because she knew who was arguing, it was Jax and Tara. They had been arguing frequently for the past few weeks about something; Dani wasn’t exactly sure what it was but it seemed serious. ‘_Maybe Tara was pregnant?_’ Dani shook that thought away, it’s not that she didn’t like Tara, she just didn’t think Tara was good for Jax. She stood in the hallway listening. 

“... I want something more than this and this stupid club! I don’t like the path you’re going down Jax! Come with me. We can start a whole new life away from all of this. We’re not kids in high school anymore, this isn’t fun and games and getting drunk and high anymore! Getting in trouble with the cops for dumb shit! You’re getting in deeper and deeper with all of this Jax and I can’t be a part of that… of this!” Tara yelled as Dani’s heart started to pound wildly in her chest, the thought of never seeing Jax, her brother, again tearing her apart.

“Tara, my life is here. I can’t just leave my family! You’re too good for all this, for Charming, then leave. I ain’t holdin’ you back!” Jax yelled at her as Dani heard a soft sob, she knew that belonged to Tara.

“I won’t be back, this small town is holding me back and it will hold you back. I’m better than all of this Jax and so are you. I need something more with my life, I’m sorry.” Tara said as Dani heard her walking out of Jax’s dorm. Dani jumped in an empty dorm and pressed herself against the wall as she heard Tara walk past her.

“So that’s it, you're just gonna walk away from me after all these years because you can’t handle shit getting serious?!” Jax yelled as Tara stopped at the foot of the stairs.

“I can handle it, I just don’t want to, goodbye Jax.” Tara’s voice caught as Dani’s eyes went wide with disbelief. Tara had just ended things with Jax and Dani felt terrible, she knew that Jax would be hurting and that didn’t sit well with her. ‘_Tara’s an idiot_,’ Dani thought with a frown on her face. 

Hearing Jax slam his dorm room door, Dani made a run for it hurrying downstairs to look for her dad. She ran into Bobby as she stepped off the last step. He was a big burly man with a beard but he was such a teddy bear to her and always baked her favorite banana bread.

“Woah little grease monkey where you going in such a hurry?” Bobby asked as Dani adjusted her glasses and looked up at him.

“I was looking for my Dad, I thought he was up there in the dorms sleeping or something. I wanted to talk to him.” Dani said walking past Bobby to go back outside to the garage.

“Your dad went to take care of something with Piney, but he should be back by now.” Bobby said as Dani nodded and waved goodbye. 

As soon as she stepped out of the clubhouse her dad and Piney were parking their bikes. She ran over to Clay and threw herself in his arms catching him off guard.

“Oof! What’s wrong baby girl you ok?” Clay asked looking at Dani who was grinning at him from ear to ear. She looked so young and innocent when she did that, and her smile even though she had braces had been just like her mother’s. Dani sighed a breath as Clay leaned down and kissed the top of his daughter’s head.

“I have a huge favor to ask. It’s important and it’s for my future.” Dani said as she looked up at Clay batting her long lashes, she would be a beautiful woman one day like her mother and no man would be able to resist Dani and it worried Clay because he knew he would scare more than a few guys away.

“What is it Dañiela?” Clay asked using her full name when he tried to be serious.

“Daddy! I’m being serious and you only use my full name when you’re mad at me, it’s a good thing, not anything bad.” Dani said letting go of her dad putting her hands on her non-existent hips and cocked her head to the side.

“Fine baby girl what is it?” Clay asked giving her a big smile. Dani dropped her hands and smiled brightly again.

“I need a new computer with certain specs that will help me with my designs and the rig I want to build will cost over 2k.” Dani spoke quickly and as Clay’s eyes widened with disbelief.

“You want to build a new computer when you have a perfectly good one at home. What the hell do you need a two thousand dollar computer for?! Are you crazy?!” Clay said loudly as the guys looked over at him. Dani looked over at them turning bright red.

“Dad, you know I want to be a mechanical engineer! The computer I have now can’t run the programs I need for the designs I have to create to get into that summer program I want to go to before my Senior year!” Dani yelled at him as she held her ground. Clay crossed his arms and glared staring her down but Dani didn’t budge.

“You're not even close to being in high school yet! Like I said Dani, no.” Clay said as he turned and walked towards the garage leaving Dani speechless. He never told her no when it came to her education, Dani was a straight A student and was basically the perfect kid despite knowing what she knew about the club, she was extremely smart and not oblivious to the kind of “business” SamCro really ran besides T.M..

Dani felt tears prickle behind her eyes as she made a mad dash for the clubhouse. She ran into the bathroom and for the first time cried about something completely stupid. She heard a knock on the door but stayed quiet she didn’t want to be bothered, another knock this time louder than the first one. Dani took off her glasses and wiped her eyes then pushed them back into place.

“What?!” Dani yelled through the door as she heard a chuckle on the other side of it. She knew that chuckle, it was Jax.

“Come on kid, open up,” Jax said in his gravelly voice. Dani rolled her eyes and opened the door looking up at him as he smirked down at her, “I’ll pour you a drink and you can tell me what’s up a’ight?”

“Yeah.” Dani said as they went to sit down at the bar, Jax poured her a coke with extra ice just like she liked it.

“So, what’s goin’ on with you kid? Why were you in the bathroom cryin’?” Dani just shrugged at Jax’s question taking a drink from her soda, “That’s all I get kid, a shrug?” Jax asked as he slapped her knee lightly. Dani let out a loud breath and looked at him.

“For the first time in my life I feel like that stupid little girl who cries when Daddy says no. I don’t even understand exactly why the hell I even cried about it! It just makes no sense why he would say no.” Dani pouted, as Jax shook his head at her.

“Listen you little grease monkey, shit is poppin’ off right now. Your old man is stressed as shit. Just cuz you’re the Princess of SamCro doesn’t mean that you get to throw a tantrum over some dumb shit cuz you ain’t gettin your way.” Jax said as Dani’s mouth dropped and then she glared at him.

“I didn’t throw a tantrum! Who the fuck cares if I’m some stupid princess of what the fuck ever! Just cuz you’re all mad about Tara leaving you doesn’t mean you have to be an asshole to me!” Dani shouted as she got off the chair and pushed it in hard. Jax grabbed her arm and turned her around.

“How the fuck do you even know about that?! Don’t ever talk to me like that again Dani, I’m your brother and a member of this club so you better show me some damn respect.” Jax was angry but Dani was even angrier, how dare he call her a princess and tell her she’s acting like a baby.

“You’re not even really my brother! Now let me go!” Dani yelled as she pulled her arm out of his grip and stormed out of the clubhouse just as Gemma was getting out of her car in the T.M. parking lot. She looked at Dani smiling but her face fell as soon as she noticed the tears falling from Dani’s eyes. Gemma walked up to her and pulled her into her arms holding Dani’s face between her hands looking down at her.

“What’s wrong baby girl?” Gemma asked with concern, no matter what anyone thought Dani was just as much her daughter as Jax was her son.

“Mom can you take me home please? I wanna go home.” Dani cried as Gemma nodded her head and handed Dani the keys to her Caddy.

“Wait in the car, I need to talk to Dad about something really quick.” Gemma said as she kissed the top of Dani’s head. 

Dani got into the car slamming the door and crossed her arms over her chest. How dare Jax talk to her like that, other people might be afraid of him but she wasn’t. He was just a stupid boy and Dani was determined to ignore him for the rest of her life. She heard a soft tap on the window and looked up seeing Jax smoking a cigarette looking down at her with a smirk on his face.

“Come on kid, look I’m sorry. I forget that you’re just a nosy little twerp that hears and sees too much for her own good, plus you’re all hormonal and shit.” Jax said as he smiled at her. Was he serious?! Dani flipped him off as Gemma walked up looking at Jax who was walking away from the car.

“What’s the matter baby? You ok?” Gemma asked Jax as her looked at her with a sad expression.

“Tara left.” he said simply as Gemma pulled her son into a hug.

“You were too good for that skinny little bitch anyways. She always thought she was better than all of this. Better than this family. You’ll get over it.” Gemma said as she held Jax a little tighter before letting him go.

“Yeah.” was all Jax said as he walked away from her towards the garage. Gemma looked after him with concern in her eyes. ‘_That stupid little bitch hurt my baby boy. She better not come back if she knows what’s good for her._’ Gemma thought as she opened the car door and got inside looking at her stepdaughter who was sitting there pouting. Gemma scoffed as Dani looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

“Dad said here,” Gemma said as she handed Dani a hundred dollars in 20’s, “Put that in your college fund. Dad still said no to the computer… for now.” Gemma winked at her. Dani put the money in her backpack and wiped her eyes. She knew it was a fight she lost today but she would win the war. She would wear him down eventually. She laughed in her head, she was such a spoiled Princess.

Juice had helped Dani build her computer because Clay had completely caved as soon as she gave him her sad eyes.

* * *

A few more years went by, the school year had just ended and Dani was heading into her junior year of high school. The summer brought the time when she would be going to spend two weeks with her Tío Marcus and Tia Dianna. It was somewhere between tradition and mandatory, her Tío Marcus had always pushed to have Dani in his life. 

Dani was sitting at her desk one afternoon, her long dark hair in a messy bun, her glasses askew and working on a design on her computer when her dad walked into her room with a grim expression on his face. This was the first time she had seen him in a few days, a rival MC from Nevada had attacked them and they had kept it all away from Dani as usual. 

"Baby girl, can you come in the kitchen? Mom and I wanna talk to you." he said as her heart started to beat faster.

"What's wrong?" 

"Just come downstairs ok."

Following after her dad down to the kitchen, Gemma was sitting in one of the chairs smoking a cigarette with a grim look on her face too. When they were all seated Dani's heart beat harder.

"Did something happen to Jax?" Dani asked looking between her parents.

"No baby girl, he's fine. He's dealing with some stuff with Wendy. Dani, your uncle Marcus called Dad a little bit ago when we were at the shop. That’s why we came home right away." Gemma said.

"Is everything ok? My Tia Dianna? What's going on?" Dani asked biting her lip in worry.

"Baby girl, your cousin Esai… he, ummm... was killed in a drive-by when he was at a party last night in Richmond. A couple of his friends were too. I'm so sorry baby." Clay said as Dani looked at him with a shocked expression. 

"No. No. I… I just talked to him a few days ago. He's supposed to come pick me up next week. I hadn't seen him since spring break. You're lying! _Mentiroso_!" Dani yelled as she put her head in her hands and began to sob at the table. Gemma pulled Dani in her arms and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby. We'll ride out for the funeral, the whole club. It's in a few days. You can stay out there, after, if you want. Be with your other family." Clay said as he looked at his grieving daughter. He knew who was responsible for this but he couldn’t let his daughter know the truth. There are some truths you just had to take to the grave. Gemma didn't even know. They had all decided to keep Dani out of any dealings between SamCro and the Mayans.

"Daddy…" Dani's voice cracked.

"What is it baby girl?"

"I want you to find whoever did this… and hurt them like they hurt my family." Dani said with an angry face before she broke down again.

"I just got your text Clay! What the fuck?" Jax said as he rushed into the house with a worried expression on his face.

"We just told her Jax." Clay said as he gave Jax a pointed look.

"Kid, I'm so sorry." Jax said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I just wanna be alone." Dani said as she stood and walked up to her room, closing the door behind her.

Grabbing an old photo album off her bookshelf, turning on a song that she and Esai used to sing to when the family would have barbecues in the park, they had been a few years apart but she was his favorite cousin and he was hers. Dani began to look through the album and cried at all the pictures of them that had become less and less through the years but they would always call each other at least once a month. She reached over grabbing her phone unlocking it to call her Tío Marcus, but then relocked it. What could she even say? There was nothing she could even do, except be there. Curling up under her blankets she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The club rode out to Oakland a few days later with Dani riding in the car with Gemma. It was hard to pull up and see her family gathered around his coffin. As soon as she got out of the car she ran straight to her Tia Dianna and sobbed in her arms.

“I’m so sorry Tia.” Dani cried as her tia held her tighter.

“_Mija _ he loved you so much. My baby. He’s gone.” Dianna cried harder.

“_Mija_.” Dani heard someone say next to her, it was her Tío Marcus.

“Tío.” Dani reached for him and he held her close.

The priest began to say a prayer over the coffin as they laid roses on it. Dani was sure that they had buried his Mayans' kutte with him. As they lowered the coffin Marcus held on tighter to Dianna as they all turned to walk away to go back to her Tío’s house for a gathering. Dani stood there looking down into her cousin’s final resting place letting her tears fall when she heard someone walk up behind her.

“They’ll find who did this kid. I promise.” Jax said as he put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

“I hope so. _ Familia es todo_. Family is everything.” Dani whispered burying her head deeper into her brother’s chest.

It was hard walking into her Tío’s house and not seeing Esai greet her with a fierce hug. Walking into his room she sat down on his bed and just stayed there for a while quietly, taking in the fact that she would never see him again.

“Hi _ mija_.” a voice said in the doorway. It was her second cousin Obispo (Bishop) Losa, but she called him Tío. She had always been close to him because he had been like a brother to her real mom.

“Hi _Tío_ Bishop. Sorry I just came straight in here, I kinda didn’t wanna deal _ con todo la gente._” Dani said with a sigh as he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

“I remember you two running around _ cuando estaban niños._ You two I swear. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come down to Santo Padre with me and your _Tia_ Rosie, get away from all this for a little while. We just moved and it's nice down there. _ Què dices_?” Bishop asked as Dani gave him a teary smile.

“I think I kinda just wanna stay in Charming this summer. There’s this project I’m working on right now for a design I wanna submit to a program in Texas next summer.”

“_Ay mija_, you’re such a fuckin’ smart girl. Just like your _ mama_.”

“Thanks _Tío_.” 

“Kid!” Jax called from the hall.

“In the room!” Dani called back.

“We’re… oh hey Bishop. Sorry about your nephew brother.” Jax said as they slapped hands and did the bro hug thing.

“Thanks brother.” Bishop said as he nodded his head at him.

“Kid, we’re heading out.” Jax said and walked out with Dani trailing behind.

“_Mija_, remember what I said. _ Cuando quieres, nomás me llamas o digas a tu _ _Tío_ Marcus. Ok?” Bishop said as he gave Dani a tight hug.

“I will. Thanks _Tío_.” Dani said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

After saying goodbye to her other family she got in the car with Gemma and waved bye at the Mayans who were standing around in front of the house. Leaning back against the seat Dani closed her eyes and tuned out the world.

* * *

As Dani sat in the chair of the hospital waiting room she sighed and leaned forward, sending a prayer up to _ la virgen de guadalupe_; something she always did whenever she needed a little hope in her life.

“Dani. You can come in and see Abel.” Tara said as Dani gave her a tight smile.

“Thanks Dr. Knowles.” Dani said as she walked into the room where Abel was.

“You know you can call me Tara, I’ve known you since you were 5 years old. Jax told me about your cousin, I’m really sorry.” Tara said as she smiled and rubbed Dani’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

“Thanks,” Dani said as she leaned down and picked up her nephew, “Hi little man. I’m your aunt Dani or auntie, whatever you wanna call me is fine. I have a feeling I’m gonna be babysitting you a lot. So get used to this face buddy. Sorry I didn't come sooner but I was dealing with some stuff. Forgive me ok?” Dani said as Abel let out a little yawn and gurgled at her.

"He forgives you. He already loves you kid, look at him with you.” Jax said as he walked into the room.

“Better love me or no cuddles from me little man.” Dani giggled as she leaned down and kissed Abel on the forehead, her long hair tickling his face.

“I’ll let you guys bond. I have rounds to make. See you later Jax?” Tara asked as Jax leaned down and kissed her.

“You bet doc,” Jax said with a smirk as Tara walked out of the room, leaving him with Dani who was giving him a pointed look, “What?”

“Dude, really?” Dani asked as she shook her head.

“It’s none of your business kid.” Jax said as he sat down on the chair that was by Abel’s crib.

“You’re my brother. I care. _ Eres pendejo_, but I love you regardless.”

“Uh-oh when you speak Spanish I know I’m in trouble. You just said I’m dumb. Maybe I am.”

“Actually I called you stupid, if I wanted to say dumb I would’ve said _ tonto _ or _ menso_.” Dani said as she laughed and cheesy smile.

“You’re a nerd kid. Gimme little man.” 

“Rather be a nerd than a dork. Wanna go with daddy? Yeah. Go with you _tonto _ daddy.” Dani said as she carefully handed Abel over to Jax.

“So how you been kid?” Jax asked as Dani sat on the other chair and leaned forward, her forearms resting on her thighs.

“I don’t know. I mean it’s not like you guys would tell me anything even if you did find who killed Esai. I don’t hold it against you. I know y’all just wanna protect me but I’m not really a kid anymore.” Dani said as she pushed up her glasses and bit her lip.

“Yeah, we wanna keep you away from all that shit. We protect you. Same as your Uncle Marcus and all them.” Jax said seriously as Dani sighed in frustration.

“Well maybe I don’t wanna be ‘protected’ anymore Jax. Maybe I want to know what the fuck is happening. Maybe I could help. I don’t know.”

“No kid. We got this. Just be a normal teenager, with normal fuckin’ problems. Like grades, what college you wanna get into, what dress you're gonna wear to prom, what guy you wanna date…”

“Like any guy looks at me.” Dani scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“They do but they know who your old man is and your older brother, so they don’t fuckin’ step up to you. The hazards of havin’ badass outlaws in your life.” Jax said with a grin.

“Guys look?” Dani asked innocently with a blush as Jax rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Dani they do. I’ve seen pictures of your mom and you’re starting to really look like her. Lucky that you didn’t get any of your old man’s looks. Your temper though, that’s all your dad.”

“You do realize I’m half Mexican too right? I have double the temper.” Dani said as Jax laughed.

“The guy that gets your heart is gonna be one lucky mother fucker, kid.” Jax said with a wide grin.

“Thanks big bro.” Dani said with a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will come back and provide translation and pronunciation later this week.

* * *

It was towards the end of Dani’s junior year of high school and she had submitted her designs to the summer program at Texas Tech with the help of her guidance counselor. This was the start of something great for Dani and not only that but she had passed her driving test and thanks to her grades her parents and Jax had fixed up a 1968 Chevy Camaro for her. It was dark blue and white. They even had the Prospect Half-Sac install a new stereo and speakers. She loved the freedom of rolling down her window, smoking a cigarette, and listening to her music as she cruised through Charming.

Pulling into a space at T.M. Dani put out her cigarette and looked around only finding Half-Sac cleaning.

"Hey. Where's everyone?" Dani asked.

"Chapel. Clay called them all in a while ago." Half-Sac said as he pointed at the clubhouse. 

"Alright cool. I'm gonna go grab a soda and scam some chips that I know Tig thinks he can hide from me. You didn't hear me say that." Dani said as she turned to walk towards the clubhouse.

"I heard nothing." Half-Sac shouted behind her and Dani threw up a peace sign as a thanks.

Walking in quietly, Dani was as stealthy as she could be. Pouring herself a glass of soda she stood behind the bar thinking.

"If I was a delicious bag of chips where would I be? Where would Tig hide me?" Dani whispered to herself as she tapped her index finger against her bottom lip in thought, "Duh!"

Ducking down Dani started to open the cabinets under the bar. She heard the door to the chapel open and listened as the guys began to pour out. She pushed herself under the bar as quietly as she could and would sneak out as soon as they started to spread out. 

"... Yeah well we have to get those guns to them soon." Dani heard her dad say.

"They paid in more ways than one." she heard Tig say. 

"Yeah well they came after us and we got ours." Clay said as Dani's heart began to speed up.

"How's baby girl doing? She still on you to find out who iced her cousin?" Tig asked.

"Jax and me gave her a generic answer. Have to protect her. Only thing Alvarez and I ever agreed on. Keep Dani out of all SamCro and Mayans shit."

"Long as you do that she'll never find out us and Alvarez gave the ok." Tig said quietly but loud enough for Dani to hear. 

Her breath caught in her throat and her mind started to race; she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. The only thing she could do was start to laugh as she pulled herself out of her hiding spot and stood up. The whole room felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room as Clay and Tig looked at Dani wide eyed. Still laughing hysterically Dani walked around the bar suddenly stopping and becoming quiet.

"Baby girl…" Clay began as he took a step towards her.

"Don't." Dani said harshly as she put her hand up.

"Kid…" Jax said as Dani took a step back, shaking her head.

"This had to go to the table. Which means all of you knew. All of you! You knew. It wasn't some rival MC from Nevada that hurt you dad! It was the Mayans wasn't it?! It was my cousin Esai, huh?! For being really smart, I am so fucking dumb! My Tío Marcus let it happen. You would do it to me wouldn't you?! If I did something to hurt all this? You would dad! Right?! Vote mayhem!" Dani screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"You think I would let anyone ever fucking kill you?! You're crazy if you think that!" Clay yelled as he grabbed Dani by the shoulders.

"Maybe I am fucking crazy! To have believed your lies! You piece of shit! Fuck you! _ Vete a la chingada _!" Dani yelled as she spit in her dad's face causing Clay to slap her. 

"Clay! What the fuck?!" Jax yelled as he pulled Clay away from Dani who stood there in shock. Her father had never ever laid a hand on her before.

"You don't know what the fuck happened!" Clay yelled at her.

"Come on kid. I'm takin' you to my house. Tara's there. Clay, calm the fuck down!" Jax yelled behind him as he guided Dani out of the clubhouse and to her car.

Still in shock she got in the passenger's seat and let Jax drive. He was talking but she couldn't hear a word he was saying.

"Oh my god what happened?" Tara asked as soon as they walked in the house and she saw Dani with a bruise starting to form on her left cheek and a small cut across it too.

"She…" Jax began.

"I got into a fight with one of the crow eaters. She said something fucked up about you. This is nothing, you should see her." Dani said with a small smile.

"Doesn't look like you need stitches. I'll grab my stuff. Jax grab some ice for her. I'll be right back." Tara said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Kid you shouldn't have been there." Jax said as he grabbed ice and put it in a plastic ziploc before handing it to her.

"She never hears the truth about this. You got it?" Dani said quietly looking at Jax stoically as she put the ice on her cheek.

"Club business." Jax whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Dani I don't think I've ever heard about you beating the shit out of someone before. You're lucky you didn't break your glasses my little defender." Tara said as she walked back in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"First time for everything. Plus... well… you're family. _ Familia es todo _. Family is everything." Dani said with a teary smile.

"Here let's clean this up. Your beautiful face won't scar. I promise." Tara said as she kissed Dani on the forehead.

"Clay was pretty pissed off about the fight. She should stay here with us tonight. We'll get a pizza and watch some girly ass movie. Have a fuckin slumber party or some shit." Jax said with a chuckle.

"Naw… I think I should get home. It’s a school night ya know. Plus, I have some homework to do. Do you need me to take you to get your bike?" Dani asked as Tara finished putting a butterfly bandage on the small cut.

"I'll get it later. You sure you don't wanna stay?" Jax pushed. 

"Jax is right, you should stay. Especially if Clay is mad at you for fighting. I mean I’m sure seeing his usually innocent little girl like that was off putting to him. You can sleep in the bed with me, Abel can cuddle between the two of us, and this one can sleep on the couch." Tara said as she pushed Jax's shoulder with a smile.

"No it's ok. I'm just gonna go home. I’m sure my dad is over it by now; besides, he was probably more upset that a crow eater touched me. I'll just say bye to Abel really quick. I know he's napping right now," Dani said as she got up and walked to Abel's room where he was napping peacefully in his crib, "Bye little man. I don’t think I’m gonna see you for a little while. I'm gonna miss you." Dani leaned down and kissed his head as a tear dropped down. The only thing she could think of was to leave Charming for a while. Jax walked up next to her and smiled down at Abel before turning to her.

"If you need anything, you call me. Do you understand?" Jax said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Yeah… me too." Jax whispered back.

* * *

When she pulled in the driveway her dad's bike was there, signaling that he was home. The car wasn't there which meant her mom must've been out. Taking a deep breath Dani walked into the house and into the kitchen where she could hear dishes being put away. Clay was slowly putting the dishes where they went.

"That's my job." Dani said as she leaned on the counter.

"Yeah well… I like to do this when I have a lot on my mind." Clay said as he leaned back against the sink looking at Dani with a neutral expression.

"Am I one of those things on your mind?"

"The main thing. Baby girl… I… I love you. When you said all those things I didn't even think I just reacted. For you to say that I would ** _ever_ ** let anyone kill you. That I would let anyone ever hurt you. It’s club business what happened. I can’t tell you anything about it." Clay said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, it was club business. I shouldn't have been there. I don't wanna know who did it. I don’t know why and I don't ever wanna know." Dani said as clenched her jaw.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I never will again. Baby girl forgive me please?" Clay asked.

"I do. I won't ever forget though. Dad, I don't think I can be around you for a while or the club. I need to focus on school and all of this will just distract me." 

"Stay with Jax then, for as long as you need."

"No dad. I need to leave Charming for a while."

"And go where? With your Uncle Marcus?" Clay asked exasperated.

"I wouldn't even be able to look at his face right now. You're lucky I even came home to talk to you period." Dani scoffed as she ran her hand through her long brown hair.

"Then where the hell you gonna go?" Clay asked lifting an eyebrow.

"At Esai's funeral last summer my Tío Bishop asked if I wanted to go to Santo Padre for the summer, he just moved down then. I said no at the time. I can finish out the school year there. I'll talk to my school counselor about whether or not it would affect me getting into the summer program at Texas Tech."

"So you thought it through. Stay. Get into the program. Then you’ll be gone for what almost three months. You have two months of school left of your junior year." Clay said with a shake of his head.

"I'll never say anything to anyone about what I found out. ** _Ever_ ** . To be able to look at you, the guys, my Tío Marcus, I need to do this. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Make the call to my Tío Marcus because I don’t even wanna speak to him right now, he'll call my Tío Bishop, and then you guys handle all that. Say I got in some trouble up here with whatever. I don't care. I wanna leave on Sunday morning. Today's Tuesday. Gives you plenty of time to come up with something _ generic _. I told Tara I got into a fight with a crow eater who was talking shit about her. Tell mom that story too, because I don't want her to know that I know anything." Dani said as she turned and walked upstairs closing her bedroom door behind her.

Sinking down against her door Dani cried softly into her hands before taking a deep breath and drying her eyes. This was the last time she was going to cry over this. The innocence that she once felt had fled in the matter of a single afternoon. One day she would find out who carried out the order to kill her cousin and the day she found out was the day that she would find them… and kill them.

* * *

Her dad had made a few calls and a quick talk with her Tío Marcus and then her Tío Bishop had cemented Dani’s move. They stayed with the crow eater lie and that the crow eater was giving Dani problems and she wasn’t able to focus on school. There was no fuss made as Dani packed up most of her clothes with the help of Gemma and Tara.

“Baby girl it’s gonna be hot as hell down there and then in Texas when you get in that program, which I know you will. Maybe we should go and buy you more clothes for the summer.” Gemma said as she folded some of Dani’s shorts and packed them in one of the three suitcases Dani was taking.

“Mom I think I’m fine for now. Besides, I have enough shorts, t-shirts, and tank tops to last me through to the fall. I might be in need by then though.” Dani said with a soft smile.

“I’m just glad you kicked that bitch’s ass. I’m proud of you baby. Stickin’ up for family. Who was it again?” Gemma asked.

“I’m not telling you ma. I already know what you’ll do once I leave. I’ve caused enough damage.” Dani said as she handed Tara some t-shirts for her to help fold.

“If you tell me I might go after her too.” Tara said with a smirk causing Gemma to roll her eyes.

“You know you guys didn’t need to buy me a new car. The Camaro would’ve handled the drive just fine.” Dani said as she looked out her window at the new Chevy Equinox that they had just gotten her the day before.

“You’ll be glad when it’s a hot ass day and you have freezing cold ac and also a reliable car. No way that old Camaro would’ve made that drive, no matter how good dad and Jax fixed it. Plus the new car will play those lpg’s that you download. You deserve a new car, with your grades and just being our baby.” Gemma said standing next to her and pulling her into a hug.

“It’s mp3s mom. The camaro was my baby though and she and I had a nice relationship going. I appreciate the new car regardless. More than you know.” Dani said as she pulled away and started packing her shoes.

“Are you taking all your shoes?” Tara asked as she pulled out a pair of really old and ratty vans.

“Ummm… no. Just the newer pairs. We should throw those away.” Dani said as Tara threw them in the garbage pile.

“You are such a hoarder.” Gemma said as she continued to fold clothes and pack them.

“In my defense, I honestly had no idea I even still had that pair.” Dani laughed.

“Hey you gonna pack that makeup we went shopping for last week? The lady even showed you how to make it look as natural as possible.” Tara asked.

“Yeah. Mom got me a nice black makeup case. I put all the stuff in there already. Can’t you tell I’m wearing some right now?” Dani said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

“Come on you two we gotta get this done if you’re gonna get on the road in the morning. Why did you wait until the last minute anyways? That’s not like you.” Gemma said eyeing her.

“So you guys could go through my clothes with me.” Dani answered with a shrug. 

Truth was, Dani had been so busy trying to organize her school details and was fortunate enough that she could transfer and that the program was based on the designs she submitted, that she forgot to set time aside to pack. Luckily, the move wouldn’t affect her eligibility into the Texas Tech Summer Program. The school in Santo Padre that she was transferring to had gotten her transcripts thanks to the help of her guidance counselor and Dani was all set to start Monday.

“I still don’t get why you have to even go at all. You're even staying there your senior year too. I mean…” Gemma said bringing Dani out of her thoughts.

“Mom. We talked about this. Can we just please ** _stop_ ** talking about it already? It’s done.” Dani said with a frown as she threw her last pair of shoes in the last suitcase.

“Fine. I’m done talking about it.” Gemma said as Tara looked between the two nonchalantly.

It was kinda late by the time they finished, and Jax had shown up with Abel and Clay a while ago. They had come up to check on the progress of the packing but the only thing Dani wanted was to pass out, wake up, and leave. Whenever she saw her dad and even Jax she would feel so angry and betrayed. 

** _Familia es todo_ ** **. Family is everything.**

Those are the words that she grew up with. The motto that was instilled in her from birth. Dani didn’t even know if her Tío Marcus knew that she knew the truth, didn’t want him to know, and she was sure her dad hadn’t said anything and given strict orders about it.

“Hey kid! Come downstairs!” Jax yelled up the stairs.

As she walked down the stairs Dani’s fist tightened but she took a deep breath and stepped into the living room where her parents, Jax, Tara, and Abel were gathered around a cake.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear baby girl. Happy birthday to you.” They sang in unison.

Laughing Dani blew out the candles.

“My birthday isn’t until July.” Dany said.

“You won’t be here for your birthday so we thought we would celebrate early. The car was one of the gifts.” Clay said as he pulled Dani in and kissed the side of her head.

“Thanks dad. Thanks mom. Thanks to all of you. I’m exhausted though.” Dani said as she pulled away from Clay and went over to Abel, kissing him on his chubby cheek.

“Come on baby girl one piece of cake. We got your favorite from that bakery in San Jose. Dad, Jax, and Abel drove over an hour each way.” Gemma said as she took the cake into the kitchen.

“Marble or chocolate?” Dani asked as she followed.

“Marble kid.” Jax said with his signature smirk and a ruffle of her hair.

“I want the biggest slice.” Dani said as she sat down.

* * *

As Dani settled down into bed there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” Dani said sitting up as her dad walked in and stood against the door frame.

“Put all your stuff in the suv. It’s all gassed up. Tire’s are perfect. Coolant. All that shit.” Clay said.

“Thanks Dad.” Dani said with a soft smile.

“You sure you wanna do this baby girl? I mean I know you said you have to but…”

“Dad… this is the only way. You said you understood. My Tío Bishop will take good care of me, you know that, won’t let anything bad happen to me. I’ll have a big room to myself.”

“You have a big room here, with everything you need.”

“Right now what I need most… is time and space. Goodnight dad.” Dani said as she turned off her lamp.

“Goodnight baby girl. Love you” Clay said as he closed the door behind him.

“I love you too daddy.” Dani whispered to herself in the dark.

* * *

The morning brought tearful goodbyes and long hugs.

“If you need money just tell us and I’ll send it right away. I want you to just focus on school down there.” Clay said as he squeezed Dani tight as tears welled up in her eyes.

“I’m thinking of maybe getting a job. I don’t wanna always rely on you guys.” Dani said as she pulled back and looked at her family.

“We’re your parents, we’re supposed to take care of you until you’re out of school. Which won’t be for a while with college and everything.” Gemma said as she pulled Dani in for another hug.

“I really should though. It’ll be good for me.” Dani said as she wiped her tears.

“Whatever you decide to do is fine, just promise to take care of yourself. If you wanna come home at any time just come, don’t call.” Clay said.

“Kid, be safe ok. Make sure you stop, eat, bathroom, get gas, don’t take detours. Follow the directions that your Google Maps gives.” Jax said as he squeezed his little sister tightly.

“I promise I will.” Dani said with a teary smile.

“And call anytime you stop and when you get there. You can call or text me anytime. All of us. Abel wants you to stay.” Tara said as she handed Abel over to Dani, who instantly held him and planted kisses all over his little face.

“I’m gonna miss you so much little man. Don’t go growing up without me here ok? Stay this little forever. Promise?” Dani said as Abel cooed and gurgled, then leaned his head on his aunt’s shoulder causing Dani to let out a sob before kissing his head and handing him back to Tara who had teared up as well.

“He promises.” Tara said as Dani gave Tara a hug as best as she could since Tara was holding Abel.

“Take care of them,” Dani whispered in Tara’s ear before she turned to get into her car, “I’ll call every single time I stop, which won’t be much because I just wanna get there. I should be there around 7 or 8 tonight. Love you guys.”

Getting in the car and driving away Dani looked in her rear-view mirror, taking one last look at her family…

Not knowing that this would be the last time she would see them completely whole.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go leaving SamCro county to Mayan territory... See you next Tuesday for #MayansFX #MayansMC #MayansTuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish to English:
> 
> Mentiroso (Mehn-tee-roh-soh) - Liar 
> 
> Tio (Tee-oh) - Uncle
> 
> Tia (Tee-ah) - Aunt
> 
> Mija (Mee-hah) - term of endearment meaning many things: sweetie, dear, honey
> 
> Familia es todo (Fah-mee-lyah) (ehs) (toh-doh) - Family is everything
> 
> con todo la gente (kohn) (toh-doh) (lah) (hehn-teh) - with all the people
> 
> cuando estaban niños (kwahn-doh) (eh-stah-bahn) (nee-nyohs) - when you were kids
> 
> Què dices (keh) (dee-sehs) - What do you say?
> 
> Cuando quieres, nomás me llamas o digas a tu Tío (kwahn-doh) (kyeh-rehs), (noh-mahs) (meh) (yah-mahs) (oh) (deh-gahs) (ah) (too) (tee-oh) - When you want, just call me or tell your Uncle
> 
> la virgen de guadalupe (lah) (beer-hehn) (deh) (Gwah-dah-loo-peh) - the virgin of Guadalupe
> 
> Eres pendejo (eh-rehz) (pehn-deh-hoh) - You're stupid
> 
> tonto or menso (tohn-toh) or (mehn-soh) - they both mean dumb or idiot
> 
> I think that I got them all. I hope that you enjoyed and learned some FUN new words! Trust that there will be lots of Spanish... especially when the Mayans come into play a little later on in the story. I speak "Mexican" Spanish which isn't proper like Spain. So don't expect me to use any other kind lmao!


End file.
